Oh Girl!
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: Ian vai fazer com que maracujá tire o sono de Nina - depende da forma que lhe for apresentado. Nonsense e One-shot. Ian/Nina. É você leu certo!


Insônia

Por 

**Disclaimer:** Nina,Ian e Paul não são meus,se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferente,menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos,então.

**Sinopse:** Maracujá pode tirar seu sono,tudo depende da forma que lhe for apresentado

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama,ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper: **Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev

**Spoilers: **Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos: **Uma one-shot totalmente _nonsense_. Porque? Porque eu estava num momento naturalmente brisa e quis escrever alguma coisa.

—

**N/A:** Essa fic se passou pela minha cabeça durante a Convenção da Austrália,nada específico me inspirou,mas como eu acho que eles combinam resolvi mostrar ao mundo como sou uma pessoa louca.

**N/A²:** Queria agredecer o povo do teamdelanahot,senão fosse por eles nunca teria viciado tanto em I/N. E claro a minha amiga Marina por sempre ler todas as minhas loucuras antes de todos. Obrigada pelo apoio.

Nina estava sentada na poltrona sorrindo consigo mesma. Ela sempre ficava empolgada quando estava nos bastidores pra qualquer evento relacionado ao seu trabalho. Era sempre uma novidade, interessante e emocionante.

Na verdade parte do motivo pelo qual ela estava sorrindo era por acabar de _twittar_ uma bobeira qualquer e que estava perto de entrar no palco e começar seu dia. Em menos de um minuto surgiam muitas respostas e ela começou a se habituar com fato de que poderia ficar meio vesga com tudo isso.

Ela sempre ficava olhando a página que mencionava seu nome, vez ou outra parava pra visitar algum link que seus fãs sempre lhe enviavam.

Um vídeo lhe chamou a atenção, na verdade a mensagem que a fã colocou pra que ela lesse foi bem simples e atrativa.

No exato momento em que seu dedo criou vida e simplesmente apertou _play_ alguém surgiu as suas costas quase a fazendo cair da poltrona. Tudo pelo bendito susto porque ela tinha pressentido algo, ou melhor, sentido aquela essência que invadia o cômodo.

O perfume que ele usava.

Pelo amor de todos os santos, como ele podia ser tão sorrateiro?

Ian e sua mania insuportável de ficar assustando as pessoas e ela sempre era a principal vitima, talvez por ficar distraída o tempo inteiro, sempre vivendo num universo alternativo.

É, ela deveria perder um pouco desse costume já que a convivência com Ian era constantemente.

- Porra! – Nina resmungou irritada, na verdade ela já tinha voltado sua atenção pro notebook em seu colo. – Não pode fazer mais barulho quando estiver chegando?

- Uso sinos e apitos da próxima, tudo bem? – Ian se aproximou – se é que isso era possível -, e lhe dei um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Ela deu de ombros e ignorou que Ian estivesse sentado atrás dela no espaço que tinha sobrado da poltrona e a cabeça apoiada entre o vão do seu pescoço. É aquilo não significava nada.

- O que você tá assistindo? – Afinal todo mundo conhece o Youtube, se alguém está por lá é porque quer assistir algo.

- Alguém me assustou quando eu ia assistir. – Nina revirou os olhos, daqui a pouco alguém os chamaria pra subirem ao palco e ela não teria visto o bendito vídeo.

O vídeo começou e lá estavam eles próprios se movimentando na tela, mas não era como Damon e Elena, era realmente Nina e Ian. Vários momentos que eles nem se lembrava mais, afinal ninguém consegue ficar em piloto automático pensando que sempre terá uma câmera em cima de vocês.

Era uma graça e tão fofo. O vídeo é claro.

- Da onde eles... – Bom daí a pergunta que viria a seguir se perdeu em sua boca, no exato momento em que Ian estava tomando um gole do seu suco de maracujá que sabe-se lá Deus onde tinha arrumado,até porque ele não tinha movido um músculo durante todo vídeo. – Eu quero.

Ela deu seu sorriso genuíno, na verdade era um habito fazer isso toda vez que pedia alguma coisa pra quem quer que fosse.

Por algum motivo que Nina não entendeu no momento Ian tinha estreitado os olhos.

- Acabou.

Ela estava morrendo de sede, na verdade estava com preguiça de buscar qualquer coisa que colaborasse com a sua garganta e rins, mas também foi mais ou menos nessa hora que ela tinha achado o tal vídeo e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Você podia buscar um pra mim. – Nina sorriu abertamente como se isso fosse um incentivo, se ela soubesse que não precisava de apelos.

- Pra que?

- Tô com sede. – Ela respondeu como se estivesse explicando pra uma criança que 2+2=4.

Ian molhou os lábios, uma coisa meio parecida com a que Damon fazia quando estava flertando com alguém e ela se pegou encarando aqueles lábios. Fora que ela precisava controlar pra onde olhava, sério porque além de prestar atenção por mais tempo do que deveria na boca do seu co-star e atualmente um dos seus melhores amigos, alguém já reparou no poder daqueles olhos?

Nina não conseguia pensar direito quando olhava diretamente pra eles. Maldita hora em que resolveu quebrar uma das regras porque daí quando ela se lembrou que deveria pensar em algo.

O estrago já estava feito.

Ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista. Ela sentiu algo úmido que rapidamente ficou quente, esse algo era os lábios que ela estava admirando cinco segundos atrás.

Se você perguntar como foi o beijo e se ela se pegou pensando em corresponder ou até mesmo corresponder o ato em si, bom ela simplesmente vai negar.

É, Papai Noel existi.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Nina parou um instante pra saber se tinha acontecido mesmo ou ela estava ficando louca e imaginando coisas.

Mas ninguém pode imaginar com tantos detalhes.

- P-porque...você fez isso? – Céus, ela ainda tinha voz pra perguntar alguma coisa.

- Você estava com sede. – Ian sorriu mais um pouco como se achasse graça da cara de paisagem que sua co-star tinha estampado no rosto.

Ela abriu a boca pensando em que realmente dizer Paul simplesmente tele transporta pra anti-sala com um sorriso empolgado nos lábios e logo atrás aparecido alguém avisando que eles poderiam entrar assim que quisessem.

- Nina? – Paul passando a mão na frente de seu rosto. – Terra chamando. Vamos? – Ela concordou com aceno de cabeça.

Paul entregou um copo na sua mão e saiu andando na frente e a gritaria já ecoava em seus ouvidos. No exato momento em que Nina encostou o copo nos lábios sentiu gosto de maracujá.

Céus!

- Porque você trouxe isso pra mim? – Ela resmungou irritada, de todos os sabores na face da Terra, tinha de ser maracujá?

- Não é o seu favorito?

Com o último gosto de maracujá que ela se lembrava ficava quase impossível que ela _adorava_. Nina simplesmente ignorou a risada que soou em seu ouvido e fingiu não ter se sobressaltado quando sentiu uma mão tocar a base da sua coluna.

O mais fácil foi colocar aquele copo na boca e _aquele_ gosto de novo.

Definitivamente ela não conseguiria se concentrar em mais nada nessa bendita entrevista. O maracujá dessa vez não lhe deixaria com sono,provavelmente insônia.

—

Sempre procuro fics I/N e nunca acho,então eu resolvi criar a minha. Espero que tenham gostado mesmo sendo meio brisa, era simplesmente pra ser são bem vindas também. Hasta la próxima aventura.


End file.
